1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to line magnifiers for use in cross-stitch or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a line magnifier having at least one laterally movable place keeper.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In counted stitch cross-stitch, a person typically utilizes a straight edge to designate the row being worked on. Further, it is common to use a line magnifier having a line thereon for designating the row being worked on; and, the line magnifier shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,588 has a line to indicate the row being worked on, and further includes magnets for holding the line magnifier to the magnet board. The line magnifier, or simply the straight magnet, as a device to designate a specific row, works quite well for designating the horizontal row, but there is nothing in the prior art to designate the particular column, or group of columns, the person is working on.